


Can’t Be Tamed

by multibean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, Senpai Notice Me, Tsundere Armin, What Have I Done, fandom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: It was official: Reiner was going to make Armin his bitch.





	Can’t Be Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Before anybody asks, yes, this is a crackfic

That was it. One moment of Reiner’s yaoi hands on his hips and that was it. Armin was already a kinky little fucker, but this _really_ did it.

It was official: Reiner was going to make Armin his bitch.

And as soon as Eren heard about this, he ran up to Reiner faster than a chimp on speed and bopped him on the nose.

“That’s what you get for defiling my little Armin!” Eren said viciously. “You goddamn traitors... I’ll kill you all! Every single last one of you that’s on this earth!”

“Eren, it’s okay!” Armin the closeted pervert told him. “Take a look at his hands.”

Eren gawked at Reiner’s out-of-proportion yaoi hands that were twice as big as his head. So much blood rushed to his dick that he nearly died on the spot.

“I wish you’d make me your bitch too, Reiner.”

“Sorry, Eren,” Reiner apologised, his boner almost a metre tall. “But there can only be one bitch for me, and it looks like that’ll be Armout.”

“My name is Armin,” the evil genius blonde shota corrected him, quickly growing aroused from the smell of Reiner’s hardcore macho buff manly masculinity. “If you call me Armout again, no bondage for a week.”

Reiner’s eyes widened. His yaoi hands and erection shrunk down to one tenth of their original size before quickly going back to normal when Armin shoved his hand down his pants.

“Oh, fuck,” Reiner moaned, punching Eren in the face so that he fell to the floor. The excitement almost turned the pair of them into titans.

Eren quickly got up and punched him back twice as hard before running out of the room, leaving a sparkling trail of swag and glamour in his wake.

“You’re all mine now,” Armin said dreamily, tugging down Rhino’s booty shorts until his huge dick sprang out and slapped Armin in the face.

Legout took the thick organ into his mouth and gagged as soon as it hit the back of his throat, but carried on anyway. Leinel Blaun was so big and meaty in his mouth but to Armin he tasted like a burrito.

“Fuck!” Reiner yelled, gently fucking Armin’s mouth until he pulled out and released his baby gravy into an old sock that he’d kept by specifically for this amazing moment. There was no way Armin would be ready to consume his special fluid just yet. He’d probably catch yaoi hand syndrome.

Still panting, Reiner sat down and tugged Armin onto his lap before pulling off his clothes and spanking him until he was groaning loudly and obscenely with extreme pleasure. In fact, Armin was such a horny little shit that he came just from the mild friction between his solid dick and Reiner’s tree stump thigh. The bigger man continued to slap his beautiful peachy ass, loving the way the boy wailed as his skin turned to fifty shades of pink.

“That’s it, I’ve finally decided,” Armin declared, standing up confidently. “I’m going to become a real pervert now!”

Reiner couldn’t have been more proud. His little whore was really turning into a proper full fledged uke now, and it was the most arousing thing he’d ever witnessed. The big blonde seme stood up and started to kiss his bitch, loving the super gay taste of his super gay dick that still lingered on Armout’s pretty lips.

Armin suddenly drew away. “B-baka,” he said in a high voice, flicking his hair out of his eyes proudly. “I-it’s not like I _wanted_ to k-kiss you! Ugh! You’re such a dummy, Reiner!”

“Senpai,” Reiner whimpered, shakily tugging Armin back towards him. “But senpai, you have the sweetest ass I’ve ever seen and I feel a gay urge to put my dick in it...”

“Baka!” Armin cried before pulling on his clothes and running out of the room, leaving a trail of twinkling shota magic behind him. He ran down the corridor and bumped into Eren face-first, their lips smacking together before they incessantly made out on the floor, Armin shoving his hand down Eren’s pants and groaning with arousal at his hard dick that almost touched the ceiling.

“You’re my real senpai, Eren,” Armin whispered, still gazing in awe at Reiner who was wandering down the corridor towards them completely naked and covered in some kind of unknown fluid.

They continued to make out passionately and wetly until Reiner started wanking furiously at them and all three couldn’t stop themselves from that point on. Their hands and hips moved by themselves as Eren fucked Armin until he was screaming out loud enough for the rest of the cadets to hear. The moans made Reiner jizz all over the floor, and then he started crying when he realised he was the one who was going to have to clean it up.

Eren pummelled Armin’s prostate until the blonde was howling and wailing nonstop, also cumming onto the floor. It was amazing. Eren had never seen his best friend act like such a dirty little slut.

The brunet came deep inside him, filling him up with his baby gravy. For one moment he almost worried that he was going to make Armin pregnant, but then he remembered that Armin was a boy despite his girly face and long hair.

A few of the other cadets came running after being unable to stand the commotion for any longer, and every single one of them moaned in unison at the incredibly hot sight before them. Jean got extremely angry at the idea that Eren had just fricked Armin in the butt, and neighed angrily at the two of them before noticing Reiner’s yaoi hands and realising that Reiner was a far bigger threat to his precious shota than Yeagerbomb was.

Now Armin was Eren _and_ Reiner’s bitch.


End file.
